The present invention relates generally to the field of soap dispensers, and more particularly, to a wall-mounted soap dispenser having a disposable cartridge and an inverted dispensing pump.
Wall-mounted soap dispensers are commonplace in public bathrooms and other locales to promote good sanitary practices. Conventional soap dispensers typically include a reservoir in the form of a bag-like bladder filled with soap and disposed within a protective housing, or alternatively, a rigid housing that concurrently functions as a reservoir. Conventional soap dispensers require periodic refilling, which entails accessing the housing and either replacing the bag-like bladder or pouring soap directly into the reservoir housing. Refilling soap can be a laborious and time-consuming process, and refillable containers suffer from accumulation and build-up of soap residue both internally and externally which can affect dispenser performance and create an aesthetically displeasing appearance.
Prolonged use of conventional wall-mounted soap dispensers further results in undesired wear-and-tear leading to, for example, a defaced external appearance of the soap dispenser and improperly functioning pump incapable of dispensing soap as desired. Thus, conventional wall-mounted soap dispensers must undergo constant routine maintenance to ensure optimal operability and appearance. Accordingly, what are needed are improvements to conventional wall-mounted soap dispensers.